1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a thin film transistor liquid crystal display panel (TFT-LCD panel), and more particularly to a transflective thin film transistor liquid crystal display panel (transflective TFT-LCD panel).
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the rapid advance in technology, the role that reflective TFT-LCD panel and transflective TFT-LCD panel has played in the market has become ever more important. In the industry of telecommunication, the transflective TFT-LCD panel can be applied to the display screen of a mobile phone, allowing the users to clearly read their display screens whatever the illumination is dark at a chamber or extreme bright in the open air.
The manufacturing process of a conventional reflective liquid crystal display panel is shown in FIG. 1A to FIG. 1F. First of all, a glass substrate 100 is provided with a first metal layer being formed thereon, wherein the first metal layer is patterned, and a gate 105 of thin film transistor and a capacitor electrode 110 of storage capacitance by means of micro-filming and etching techniques.
Please refer to FIG. 1B. Following the formation of the gate 105 and the capacitor electrode 110, a dielectric layer 115 will be applied thereon. Following that, a layer of amorphous Si is formed over the gate 105; meanwhile, a channel 120 is formed through the manufacturing process of photolithography and etching.
Please refer to FIG. 1C. A second metal layer is formed on the channel 120 and the dielectric layer 115; meanwhile, after patterning the second metal layer through the manufacturing process of micro-film and etching, a source 125 and a drain 130 will be formed thereon.
Please refer to FIG. 1D. A protection layer 135 is formed on the source 125 and the drain 130, then a photo-resist layer 140 covers on the protection layer 135. Following that, part of the photo-resist layer 140 will be removed through the manufacturing process of photolithography and etching.
Please refer to FIG. 1E. After high-temperature treatment, pail of the surface of the photo-resist layer 140 will undulate. After that, another photo-resist layer 145 will be formed on the photo-resist layer 140, meanwhile, a via hole 148 will be formed through the manufacturing process of photolithography and etching, such that pad of the drain 130 will be exposed.
Please refer to FIG. 1F. At last, a third metal layer is formed on the photo-resist layer 145, then a photo-reflective layer 150 will be formed by patterning the third metal layer through the manufacturing process of photolithography and etching, wherein the photo-reflective layer 150 is electrically connected to the drain 130 via the via hole 148.
During the manufacturing process of the conventional reflective TFT-LCD panel, an individual mask is needed for the respective formation of the gate 105 and the capacitor electrode 110, of the channel 120, of the source 125 and the drain 130, of the photo-resist layer 140, of the via hole 148, and of the photo-reflective layer 150. Totally, 6 masks are needed. Considering the peripheral wiring for the liquid crystal display panel, the number of masks required would amount to 8.
In terms of the conventional reflective TFT-LCD panel, an opening needs to be formed on the photo-reflective layer 150 wherein the opening is covered with a transparent electrode. In doing so, another mask will be needed. Owing to the many masks required, the manufacturing cost of the conventional transflective TFT-LCD panel could hardly be reduced.